New changes have arrived...
Hello BuddyBoppers! There are many new changes that came, as said in the Coming soon column. Lets take a look at how to navigate on this new site. Polls Polls Allow anyone on your wiki to create a poll! With Polls enabled your users can use the poll tag to add this neat feature to any page. This feature is a great way to increase contribution. Blogs Blogs allow users on your wiki to create their own blog posts on their profile page and can also be used as a great way to communicate news and events to your community. Article Comments ' This extension will let people write comments at the bottom of article pages. Other users can reply to the comments, and signatures and timestamps are automatically assigned. This will replace talk pages. '''Category Exhibition ' The most popular eight pages in your categories are already displayed as images, but this feature will list all of your pages as image links sortable by name, recency, or popularity! '''Message Wall Communicating with the contributors on your wiki is an essential part of building and maintaining your community. The Message Wall uses a threaded conversation format and notification system that lets you control which conversations you're interested in following. No more missed messages! Labs Labs is where you can find features and ideas that we're experimenting with. Since we're still in the lab tweaking these features they might have some kinks, but we want you to join the fun! Turn them on and send us your feedback on the good, the bad, and the downright quirky behavior of these products. The New VisualEditor Active on 1,409 wikis Wikia's new VisualEditor was built from the ground up to make all Wikia contributors more successful, whether they're making their first or their thousandth edit. The VisualEditor replaces the existing rich-text editing mode on article pages and retains the ability for all users to use source if they prefer. Forum Active on 15,684 wikis Stay on top of every discussion on your wiki by utilizing Wikia's new Forum. Attract new people to participate in conversations about your wiki's content, and keep dedicated wiki editors efficient and engaged with all of the current topics. Enabled Give Feedback Chat Active on 37,559 wikis Instantaneously communicate with other people who love your wiki and your wiki's topic as much as you do! Anyone with a Wikia account can join chat via the "Join the Chat" button in the right navigational area of your site. ' Top 10 Lists' Active on 18,637 wikis Top 10 Lists allow anyone on your wiki to create a votable list. If you're looking for a great way to get junior editors to interact with the wiki, this is it! Enabling this feature will add "Top 10 List" as an option when you click "Add a Page". 'Achievements ' Achievements will help your wiki to grow by incentivizing editors to contribute a variety of content. You can create your own challenges that are unique to your wiki, and even upload your own images for the badges.Category:Updates Category:Admin's posts